


Crossdressing (Day 11)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Crossdressing, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He liked the way the eyeliner changed his eyes. The way the dark lipstick was a stark contrast to his pale skin. The way the pumps made his legs look even longer, more feminine. The way the dress felt, the skirt swinging around his shaved legs.





	Crossdressing (Day 11)

If there was ever one time he felt embarrassed, it was now. No matter how embarrassed he felt when he asked Jack Myers to the school dance and got a bloody nose. No matter how embarrassed he felt when his company found out his first name. No matter how embarrassed he felt when he told his mother he was gay and had a boyfriend and no, he really didn‘t want to meet this nice girl his mother had met.

No. Today, wearing thin eyeliner and lipstick, pumps and a dress, this was the most embarrassing day he ever had to go through. Although, that wasn‘t true. He liked the way the eyeliner changed his eyes. The way the dark lipstick was a stark contrast to his pale skin. The way the pumps made his legs look even longer, more feminine. The way the dress felt, the skirt swinging around his shaved legs. Hell, even the nice feeling of the silk underwear was just perfect. He liked it. He had always liked the feelings he had when wearing these things. At first, he had thought that maybe there was something wrong with him. That maybe he wasn‘t just a faq, but also one of those people who were born in the wrong body. But he didn‘t feel wrong. So he did what he always did when he couldn‘t explain something – he accepted it. And sometimes, he took those dresses out and wore them. And on even more daring days, he did everything. He fixed his make up, wore the underwear, the shoes and just wore them. He liked feeling pretty, just for a few hours before he had to remove everything again, hide everything again. 

And today had been one of those days. He had his day off, Danny at work, and Becker decided that today would be one of those rare, special days. And everything went great, at least until he heard the door open and Danny calling „Honey, I‘m home early, Lester had mercy with me.“ 

And Becker just froze. He couldn‘t disappear in the bathroom, therefore he had to walk through the hallway. And he couldn‘t go anywhere else because he was standing in the kitchen, where everyone coming through the door had to look first. And Danny just stood there, gaping. Becker swallowed. Well, this was… embarrassing.

„Listen, Danny.“, he began, not sure what to say. Would Danny still be with him if he knew this? Or if Becker would throw these things away? „It‘s… okay, to be honest, I don‘t know what to say. I can throw it away, it‘s just something I like to wear sometimes.“, Becker started before trailing off when the door fell shut, Danny stalking towards him, an unreadable expression on his face, looking at his lips. Mentally, Becker slapped himself. He had tried out the new lipstick, a rich, dark red. He bought it because of the contrast. A contrast Danny could also see. Hastily he raised his hand and tried to bring it to his mouth, only stopped by Danny‘s grip around his arm.

„Don‘t do that. You will smudge it and it would be a shame to have this pretty make up smudged by something you did yourself.“

Becker looked at Danny, surprised. His boyfriend began to grin, this one-sided grin when he saw something he liked to play with. Becker had to swallow.

„That‘s… you okay with it?“, he asked, voice smaller than he thought.

Danny nodded, bringing a hand up, touching the dress carefully.

„If I like it? What‘s not to like when you find someone dressed up at your home, sweetheart?“, Danny answered, hand trailing down to the hem of the skirt, touching the hem of the stockings he wore.

„Such a pretty girl, all mine to play with.“, Danny whispered. “Certainly a sight I could get used to.” 

Becker wasn‘t sure if Danny had intended to say it loud. He felt himself harden. He blushed.

„You think so?“, he asked, insecurity coloring his voice. He had only shown himself like this to one person and this person had left, a disgusted look on his face. But Danny seemed to be fascinated.

„Sure I do.“, Danny said, bending down a bit to give him a light kiss, barely touching his lips.

„Will it smudge if I kiss you?“, Danny asked, breathless and Becker couldn‘t help the nice feeling spreading in his body. He was the reason Danny was breathless without doing anything.

„No. I don’t know. It… it won‘t smudge, the woman at the store said. At least not easily.“

An almost feral grin spread on Danny‘s lips before he kissed Becker again, pushing him back until he hit the counter.

„That‘s good. I really want to see what my pretty girl looks like on her knees, painted lips wrapped around my cock.“, Danny whispered before trailing kisses down his neck, biting lightly.

Becker groaned. Yes, maybe it was the most embarrassing day of his life, but maybe also the best one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
